the_herouniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Starkiller
Starkiller '(Real Name: ''Alexander Cruise) is the host of a Symbiote, and he is a villain from New York. Appearance Starkiller, without his symbiote active, resembles a normal young adult with odd blue hair, fair skin, and an average height. He usually wears a black jacket with fur trimmings over a long sleeved, black v-neck shirt along with normal black pants and black formal shoes. Showing that he really likes the color black. With his symbiote active, Starkiller is covered by a black, shell like substance which spreads all over his body, besides one opening which shows one eye of his. The symbiote swirls around his body so ultimately it looks like a vortex leading to his eye. Personality In a nutshell, Starkiller is a complete smart alec. He is almost never serious about anything, no matter the situation. This has gotten him in many situations, but he continues to do it. He has a great love for murder, saying it's the only thing that keeps him sane. Alexander does not enjoy being bossed around, and prefers to be his own boss. When completely covered by the symbiote, he is a cold blooded killer, and will not hesitate for a single murder. He has a complete thirst for blood, and will do anything he can to quench it. History When he was a child, Alexander lived with his parents in Rochester, New York, until the age of five, where he brutally murdered them in an attempt to save his pet dog. As if he didn't, his dog would have to be put down. Alex could not deal with this, so his killed his parents, not knowing why the dog had to be put down. Later did he find out, when his dog started to act strangely and became more aggressive. Later he found his dog foaming at the lips and wheezing. The dog caught sight of him, and charged. Scared, Alex took out his fathers gun and shot rapidly. Crying at the loss of everyone he had in his life, he sought out on his own to find a home. Alex found the need to kill, which he did almost daily, avoiding the cops by hiding on roofs and such. Powers and Abilities '''Black Spiral Symbiotic Costume: Alex's possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of being the host of the Symbiote, Starkiller that infected him after the event of The Big Bang. *'Constituent-Matter Generation': Alex can also use the same substance comprising the symbiote in the form of constituent black matter or he can generate tentacle-like appendages from various parts of his body, which he often uses either in combat situations or to restrain someone. *'Superhuman Strength': Alex has the strength that can easily bend a metal pole, and not only that but be able to lift up a car and be able to swing around with ease, but not throw it. His strength can cause shockwaves across the ground and cracks. He can easily smash through walls and put a dent in metals. *'Superhuman Speed': With his symbiote, Alex can run at speeds superior to that of a regular human being, being able to outrun or catch any average human. *'Superhuman Agility and Reflexes': Alex's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete.He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. *'Superhuman Durability': The tissue of the symbiote covers Alex's body, when in battle, and under the alias of Starkiller. This makes Alex's body able to take more hits without getting injured, and also only gain small injuries for the injuries he does get. He can withstand bullets, energy blast, and falls from great heights without receiving any injury. *'Wall Crawling': Due to his symbiote being a descendant of Venom; his symbiote gives him the spider-like ability to crawl on walls, and stick to surfaces. *'Webbing': Like the wall crawling, the ability of webbing was inherited by Venom, allowing Starkiller to create organic webs that are just like that of Spider-Man's webs. Unlike the other symbiotes, Starkiller's webs are unusually big and thick, making them stronger and more durable. Category:Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Marvel Universe